


Family

by warbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warbler/pseuds/warbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their little confrontation in the weights room, Blaine decides to get a jump start on he and Finn's new camaraderie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Blinn in a romantic sense. This is a tiny drabble I wrote after the episode "Hold On To Sixteen". I couldn't get it out of my head, so I decided to share it. Hope you enjoy :)

"Here, I'll go slow."

Blaine repeated the dance step, as carefully as he could, so as to precisely demonstrate how he moved. It reminded Finn of the Matrix, and it didn't look any easier than normal speed.

"This is pointless, Blaine," He grumbled finally. They'd been at it for twenty minutes, and honestly, he'd been ready to call it quits about fifteen ago. He didn't hide it, either, but Blaine was determined.

"It isn't," The younger man insisted, and always the gentle tone; it was imploring, but kind. Finn had only ever heard it become harsh twice in his life, and in fact, both instances were that very same day. Not more than an hour ago was the first time he'd used it directly toward Finn. After their confrontation in the weights room had turned to performance talk, Finn may have let slip how they definitely needed Blaine's dance moves in the routines- especially with Brittany gone- and, to his surprise, the younger man offered immediately to show him a few moves. Now, there they were in the choir room, just the two of them (Finn had begged for discretion), trying to work on Finn's footwork.

Honestly, trying to learn from Blaine felt no different than trying to learn from Mike or Mr. Schue: Like a baby trying to learn to walk. Or a mentally-handicapped mime.

But Blaine was optimistic.

"Anyone can dance if they have rhythm," Blaine continued, "and you're a drummer. And a damn good one at that. You're just.. I think you're thinking too much about it."

"Well if I _don't_ think about it, then how will I know what I'm _doing_?"

"No, I mean-" There was a hint of amusement in Blaine's smile- "I mean, you're stiff. You have to _feel_ it out. You know? Loosen up."

"Hard when I know I look stupid," Finn mumbled.

"You'd only look stupid if you were trying too hard."

"Or falling."

Blaine chuckled, "You haven't fallen, though. Here, okay, try this. You can't fall doing this."

Finn suddenly remembered that Blaine was his step-brother's boyfriend when he did a swift shimmy to one side, ending with a nicely timed bounce and buck of his hips. Too nicely timed, really, on several accounts. He focused on the one that applied to him.

"Thought you said being sexy was over-selling?" He asked instead, and a wave of nerves washed through his chest when he realized that he'd just sort of implied Blaine was being sexy. How did he end up in this position?

"It... It's not that Sam was wrong," Blaine conceded, and thankfully he seemed to have no thoughts on the phrasing Finn had chosen, which allowed the latter to quietly exhale his slight panic. More than anything, Blaine seemed to have a genuine look of guilt on his face. "I... I need to talk to him about that, actually." He said, and it was more to himself than Finn. His voice grew as he continued, however, "It's just that... There's being sexy, and then there's over-doing it. Thrusting at the audience with every move you make? That would be over-doing it, in a dance routine, at least."

Finn snorted. "You should have seen us at our first performance."

Blaine's eyebrows raised in question, then dropped in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"We did "Push It"."

Now his eyes widened. "You-" Blaine's lips quirked as though he were about to laugh; then the expression dropped, and he seemed to balk for a moment. "Wait. Did... Was- I mean... Who-"

"Yeah, Kurt too."

Blaine was staring with eyes that Finn couldn't read, but his lips were stuck slightly apart, and he didn't seem very focused on Finn at the moment.

"He slapped my ass during it," Finn said quickly.

Suddenly, Blaine seemed to come back. Finding Finn's gaze again, his expression screwed up immediately, nose wrinkling. "Are you serious?" He laughed after a moment. Finn thanked the heavens for his recall of that little detail.

"Yeah," He laughed a little as well, "We'd just met, really, too."

"Wow... Finn, thank you. So much. I can't wait to ask him about this."

They both shared a laugh this time. After a moment, Finn bit his lip and looked down at his feet. Furrowing his brows, he decided to give the little shimmy thing a shot.

His body wasn't moving right. The little bounce and buck felt like he was trying to catch his balance.

"Just relax," Blaine encouraged.

Finn nearly huffed. "Mr. Schue has tried this, you know. It's not going to work. I've been doing Booty Camp, and- I feel like I'm getting better, but it's just- it's hard for me." He explained in defeat. Even so, as he spoke he twisted one ankle around the other, then toed the ground and attempted the little leap and spin Blaine had tried to teach him earlier (the one that Kurt said gave him butterflies in his stomach the first time he saw Blaine do it).

He leaped, alright, but the landing was off and he stumbled slightly. With another sigh, he continued, "It'll just be a waste of our time."

When he looked up at Blaine, the younger man was shaking his head, eyes fixed with an expression that severely (strangely) reminded him of Rachel. The eyes were filled with something... not quite pity, but caring. Compassion. It startled Finn until Blaine spoke.

"No, it won't be. You can learn this, man, really. I'll help you, okay?" The words were so filled with earnest, there was no denying it. "And we don't have to tell anyone about it. We can practice in private, so you don't have to be embarrassed."

Finn stared for a long moment, silent.

"Why are you being so... cool to me?"

Blaine's brows tucked slightly, apprehensive. "Did... Didn't we just agree to... be cool?"

"Yeah, I mean, but- This is beyond cool. If you weren't dating my brother, I'd think you were flirting with me." Finn blinked once before his eyes widened, "No offense or anything, just because it's such a nice thing to do, you know, not because you're gay, just-"

"I get it, Finn, relax," The bewildered face that had adorned Blaine's features broke with a laugh.

"Oh- Okay. Good. So, why?"

"Well, for one thing, you're my team mate. You need help, and I can help, so why wouldn't I?"

"I was a dick to you."

"Yeah, well. You apologized."

"Yeah, but still."

Blaine smiled and shrugged. "Like I said, we agreed to be cool. That means I agreed to accept the apology and let it go... Which means you're my team mate, now."

Finn felt a small, sheepish sort of smile take his features. "Thanks, man."

"And also," Blaine added, "there's that whole thing where you're the brother of the man I'm in love with." His smile widened to a grin when he saw Finn's do so. "And he thinks really highly of you, Finn. I knew before I even met you that you're a good person. Not to mention, if I'm going to be a part of this family, I'd prefer it if you and I could be friends- or at the very least, 'cool'."

Finn shrugged, "Dude, honestly, same. Before we met you, Kurt would... Wait," His brow raised, slowly, as he eyed Blaine with suspicion. "... A part of this family?"

Blaine blanched. For a moment he was silent, and his parted lips twitched twice before sound came out. "I- I mean, you know, if I'm going to be in Kurt's life, I need to be a part- I mean, I need to at least get along, you know, with his family."

"Dude, are you guys en-"

"No! No, no of course not," Blaine's hands had raised as if to calm Finn, as if Finn might beat him up (as if Finn were Burt Hummel). "I just- It just-"

"I knew it!" Finn suddenly exclaimed, and he thought he heard Blaine whimper in alarm before he finished. "I knew Kurt wouldn't be able to keep that a secret!"

Finn was smiling still. It turned a little smug as he watched Blaine; he'd never seen the kid look so nervous or confused, or both at the same time for that matter.

"I won't tell him," Finn said then. "He'd hate me if I did, anyway. He loves surprises and all that."  
The color in Blaine's cheeks rushed back. For a moment, he looked like he was about to question Finn, or object. Finally, though, he sighed and shut his eyes. His head dropped for a moment, and when it came back, there was a soft, bashful smile on his lips.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Finn smiled. "But if you feel totally grateful, you can repay me by doing that little... shimmy-hop again. If you want to, you know..."

Smile turning to a grin, Blaine chuckled slightly (it sounded a little breathless), and nodded. "Right- Right. Okay. So just, loosen up your limbs, set your toes and go kind of like this..."

By the end of the impromptu dance lesson, Finn decided that, as far as little brothers go, he was going to have a pretty cool second one.


End file.
